As digital cameras provide an increasing range of functions, the user can set various kinds of parameters related to shooting, but it is difficult for the user to use all functions effectively.
For example, the user may not recognize an installed function. Further, when the user recognizes an installed function, the user needs to actively select a function from a menu screen and execute the function. In a menu screen complicatedly hierarchized so that many functions can be selected, accessibility to each function is extremely low, and it is generally inconvenient for the user to use it.
In this regard, various kinds of techniques of enabling the user to use various kinds of functions have been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of selecting a plurality of shooting modes according to a condition such as a present date and time or brightness of a captured image and presenting the selected mode as recommending shooting modes. The user can select a desired shooting mode from among a night view mode, a fireworks mode, and the like and then perform shooting.